the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus
Male great wyrm gold dragon Wiz20/Acm5; CR 52; Colossal Dragon (Fire); HD 41d12+451 plus 25d4+275; hp 1052; Init +0; Spd 60 ft., fly 250 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft.; AC 42 (touch 2, flat-footed 42); Base Atk +54; Grp +88; Atk +54 melee (4d8+18, bite); Full Atk +54 melee (4d8+18, bite) and +49 melee (4d6+9, 2 claws) and +49 melee (2d8+9, 2 wings) and +49 melee (4d6+27, tail slap); Face/Reach 30 ft./20 ft. (30 ft. with bite); SA Breath weapon (70-ft. cone of fire or weakening gas), frightful presence, spell-like abilities, spells; SQ Alternate form, Archmage high arcana, blindsense 60 ft., DR 20/magic, darkvision 120 ft., detect gems, immunity to fire, magic sleep effects, and paralysis, keen senses, low-light vision, luck bonus, spell resistance 33, vulnerability to cold, water breathing; AL LG; SV Fort +45, Ref +34, Will +45; Str 47, Dex 10, Con 33, Int 38, Wis 33, Cha 32 Skills and Feats: Appraise +29 (+33 with alchemical items and books), Bluff +26, Concentration +80 (+84 when casting defensively), Craft (alchemy) +39, Craft (calligraphy) +39, Decipher Script +39, Diplomacy +62, Disguise +52 (+54 acting), Escape Artist +20, Heal +52, Intimidate +33, Knowledge (arcana) +83, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +39, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +39, Knowledge (geography) +39, Knowledge (history) +59, Knowledge (local) +59, Knowledge (nature) +39, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +39, Knowledge (religion) +59, Knowledge (the planes) +59, Listen +57, Profession (scribe) +37, Profession (teacher) +37, Search +66 (+70 with hidden or secret doors), Sense Motive +36, Speak Language (common, draconic, aragrakh, auran, chondathan, damaran, dwarven, elven, giant, gnome, halfling, loross, netherese, orc, sylvan, thorass), Spellcraft +75 (+79 to decipher scrolls), Spot +57, Swim +59, Use Magic Device +36 (+46 with scrolls); Alertness, Augment Summoning, Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Craft Contruct, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item, Embed Spell Focus (11 foci), Enlarge Spell, Epic Spellcasting, Extend Spell, Flyby Attack, Empower Spell, Forge Ring, Heighten Spell, Hover, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Silent Spell, Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus (conjuration), Spell Focus (divination), Still Spell Alternate Form (Su): Nexus can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on itself as a 19th-level caster, except that the dragon does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid form. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Archmage High Arcana: Arcane fire (600 ft., 5d6 plus 1d6 per spell level sacrificed), mastery of counterspelling, mastery of elements, mastery of shaping, spell power +1. Breath Weapon (Su): Once every 1d4 rounds, Nexus can breathe a 70-foot cone of fire that deals 24d10 points of fire damage to every creature in the area (Reflex DC 41, half) or a 70-foot cone of weakening gas that deals 12 points of ability damage to Strength (Fortitude DC 41, negates). Crush (Ex): Area 30 ft. by 30 ft.; Large or smaller opponents take 4d8+27 points of bludgeoning damage and must succeed on a DC 41 Reflex save or be pinned. Detect Gems (Sp): 3/day – as detect magic (caster level 19th), except that power only detect gems. Epic Spells Per Day: 6 Frightful Presence (Ex): This ability takes effect automatically when Nexus attacks, charges, or flies overhead. It affects only opponents with 40 or fewer Hit Dice or levels within a radius of 360 feet. Each affected creature must make a successful Will save (DC 41) to resist the effect. On a failure, a creature with 5 or more Hit Dice or levels becomes shaken for 4d6 rounds, and a creature with 4 or fewer Hit Dice or levels becomes panicked for 4d6 rounds. Success indicates that the target is immune to Nexus’ frightful presence for one day. Keen Senses (Ex): Nexus sees four times as well as a human in low-light conditions and twice as well in normal light. It also has darkvision out to 120 feet. Luck Bonus (Sp): 1/day – good creatures within a 120-ft. radius of the dragon gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws, ability checks, and skill checks for 1d3+36 hours. Caster level 2nd. Sorcerer Spells Known (6/9/9/9/8/8/8/8/7/5; base DC = 21 + spell level; DC 22 + spell level with conjuration and divination spells; caster level 19th): 0 – cure minor wounds, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, guidance, purify food and drink, mage hand, mending, read magic; 1st – detect evil, divine favor, Horizikaul’s boom, magic missile, shield of faith; 2nd – aid, blur, detect thoughts, fog cloud, gust of wind; 3rd – daylight, lightning bolt, remove blindness/deafness, sleet storm; 4th – cure critical wounds, holy smite, scrying, wall of good; 5th – break enchantment, contact other plane, major creation, watchware; 6th – chain lightning, legend lore, summon monster V; 7th – animate breath, banishment, greater teleport; 8th – greater planar binding, holy aura, polymorph any object; 9th – dominate monster, miracle. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): 3/day – bless; 1/day – geas/quest, sunburst, foresight. Caster level 19th. Tail Sweep (Ex): Half-circle 40 ft. in diameter, Large or smaller opponents take 2d8+27 points of bludgeoning damage, Reflex DC 41 half. Water Breathing (Ex): Nexus can breathe water indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapons, spells, and other abilities underwater. Wizard Spells Prepared (4/8/8/7/7/6/6/5/5/5/4; base DC = 24 + spell level; DC 25 + spell level with conjuration and divination spells; caster level 25th). Skills: Nexus can move through water at its swim speed without making Swim checks. It has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. Nexus can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. Nexus can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Possessions: Unknown. Category:Gold dragons Category:Wizards Category:Archmages